The present invention refers to a sample device with a turntable. Such a sample device is, for example, described in the not pre-published international patent application PCT/EP02/07226 of the applicant as part of a magnetic calibration device. A corresponding U.S. patent application has been published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0164073.